Question: Find all values of $b$ such that $b+\lceil b\rceil=17.8$.
Answer: First, $b$ must be positive since $b+\lceil b\rceil$ has a positive solution. Because $\lceil b\rceil$ must be an integer, $0.8$ must be the decimal component of $b$. Therefore, $b$ can be rewritten as $a+0.8$. $\lceil b\rceil$ must then equal $a+1$. The original equation is then as follows: \begin{align*}
b+\lceil b\rceil&=17.8\\
a+0.8+a+1&=17.8\\
2a+1.8&=17.8\\
2a&=16\\
a&=8
\end{align*}Therefore, $b=a+0.8=\boxed{8.8}$.